Tortured Love
by EVhayhay
Summary: (At some point will get to SoMa.) Maka keeps having this dream over and over again. Does she love Soul? And does Soul love her back, or will he stay with the beautiful Liz? Who does Kid have feeling for? Will someone die? Will they live? Will a kishen form, or will they get to the egg soon enough? Find out. Comment, Like, And Follow! Evhayhay
1. The Dream

_skipping down a graceful pathway_

_on either side buds did grow_

_not wanting to leave but wanting to stay_

_lookin in awe at flowers high and low_

_pink, blue, purple, and green_

_big, tall trees and lovely bees_

_nothing can compare to this lovely scene _

_but the big, blue sea_

"_Soul?"_

_nothing. no sound. only a faint beep. a slow beep. annoying beep._

"_maka. i love you, maka. i'll always love you. i'll never leave you. i'll always be by your side." That voice was so familiar. it was soul's voice. Soul's perfect voice. _

"_I-I love you too soul. I don't want you to ever leave me." Maka's voice echoed through the dark void. She couldn't see Soul. All she could see was nothingness. Darkness. Everywhere. _

_Soul came into view. His perfect crimson eyes glowed. His white, spiked hair flowed perfectly in the breeze of no wind. There was something in his eyes. A want. A need. Pale skin. Beautiful pale skin. Soul's hand went through her blonde hair. It wasn't in it's usual pigtails. Down. Also flowing in the wind of nothing at all._

_Soul put a hand on Maka's cheek, "I know you're shy, but please just kiss me already…" He mumbled to her in the most seductive voice. He leaned down, and, just before their lips touched, the darkness zoomed away. _

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The beeping. That stupid, annoying beeping. It was her alarm clock.

Just another dream. Like the one she had every night. _I'm not in love with Soul. He has a girlfriend. He's just my friend. I can't be in love with soul. He's my weapon. I'm his meister. He's popular. I'm a book worm. He's dating liz. He's making kid jealous by dating Liz. I'm the only one in my group of 'friends' who isn't dating anyone. Patty's with Crona. Liz is with Soul. Tsubaki is with Blackstar. Wait, Kid's single. I don't like him though. No one likes me._

**KNOCK! KOCK!**

A knock sounded on her bedroom door.

"C'mon, Maka. We're gonna be late!" Soul said through the door. For a moment a smile formed on Maka's face at the sound of his voice. It soon vanished as he said, "I already promised Liz I was gonna meet her today, like, thirty minutes ago!"

"I'm UPPPP." Maka grumbled as she reluctantly stood up and got dressed. The usual. Long coat, Long-sleeve white shirt with tan button-up blouse over it, plaid skirt, and combat boots. She put her hair up in pigtails, and rode to school on the back of Soul's motorcycle. _Another day. Try to put up with it. Don't embarrass yourself. He'll never like someone like you. You flat-chested bookworm._


	2. School Day

School went by okay. Just as any day Maka had a competition with Ox Ford about who could get the most correct answers. A tie. A feakin Tie. IT'S ALWAYS A TIE! And as always, after class was the same.

"Here comes Ox, Maka. You think he's gonna challenge you again?" tsubaki asked as kindly as she always talked. _How can she even put up with Black*star?_

"Maybe." Maka replied simply as she always had.

"Who were the first two scientists who discovered DNA?" Ox asked Maka without even sayin hello.

"Watson and Crick" was Maka's respons, "what are the four nitrogen bases found in DNA?"

"Easy: Adenine(A), Thymine(T), Guanine(G), and Cytosine(C). What is the scientific notation of 4,567,987,000?"

"4.567987X10 to the 9TH power. What sugar is found in DNA?"

"Deoxyribose. What sugar is in RNA?"

"Ribose. What do you get when you mix a puppy and a monkey."

"..." At that Ox had nothing left to say.

"I win." Maka said as she turned back to her group. No matter how much they thought they knew Maka, they would never understand the complexity of her mind and all the things she knew. Kid, Liz, Crona, Tsubaki, Patty, Black*star, and soul were all staring at her with wide eyes and gaped mouth, "You might want to close your mouths. Could catch a fly." Maka's quip full of sarcasm.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE MORE KNOWLEDGE THAN YOUR GOD WHO KNOWS ALL?!" Black*star shouted causing people to look over at their group. This was normal. For the DWMA of course. No one was normal there. All meisters and Weapons.

By the time school had ended, Maka almost threw up, like, a bunch of times. She, as always, held it down. Soul had kissed Liz SO MANY TIMES. It was repulsive. Only if he would kiss Maka like that. Wait. What is she thinking?! _Soul...Why do you hate me?_


	3. The Poem

(TSUBAKI'S POV)

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Oh, no…" Tsubaki murmured under her breath. _I don't understand how Black*star is still alive. After getting a Maka Chop everyday since he met her. It was a serious accomplishment_

"CHOP!" The book slammed into his skull. It made a strange cracking sound. maybe today would be the day that Maka finally hit someone to hard.

"What the hell maka?! Why did you hit him so hard?!" Soul screamed as he looked down at the unconscious Black*star.

"Oh. He'll be fine." Maka said grumpily

"I-I don't know how to deal with this Maka…" Crona said in his usual voice

"DON'T WORRY CRONA!" Patty yelled as she jumped on Crona's back. _I don't understand how they make THAT relationship work. And what exactly did Black*star whisper into Maka's ear before she Maka-CHOPPED him? _

(SOUL'S POV)

After Maka had stormed off leaving the unconscious Black*star to get tended to by his overprotective girlfriend, he walked in the direction she had walked off in only moments ago. Why did he have this strange feeling in his chest. Every time he was around Maka he got this feeling. But he had a girlfriend himself. He loved Liz and Liz loved him. Even if he did get dirty looks from Kid. Soul knew kid liked Liz, but didn't know if Liz liked him back. If she did, what would Soul do? He REALLY liked Liz. O-or...did he. Shaking his head to get these thoughts out of his mind he went towards the music room. ever since Soul met Maka that's where Maka would go to get away from something or someone she didn't want to be around.

He walked in. She wasn't there. At least he didn't think so, "Maka?" Soul called out. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't here.

There was a green notebook with Maka's name on the cover. _Her poem notebook. Cool guys don't snoop. Don't even think about it, Soul. _Even as he warned himself, his arm reached out and opened the book to a random page.

_MY TORTURED LOVE_

_Those red, crimson eyes_

_that perfect white hair _

_The way that he lies_

_How he is always there_

_The best name of all_

_his sharp, warm smile _

_And, yeah, I'm small_

_But I've there for a while _

_Does my love... love me back_

_Or is my dreaming just sad_

_And even though the beauty I lack_

_I know he is not like my dad_

_He won't leave me for some chick_

_He wouldn't cheat on my heart_

_For that is just sick_

_Oh my beautiful Soul_

_Oh how I love my perfect Soul_

"Maka…..loves me. After all this time of making her go through all this pain….She truly...l-loves me."


	4. Dead Depression

"HOW DARE YOU BEAT YOUR GOD AT KICKBALL! NO ONE CAN SURPASS ME!"

_I bet you can just guess who that is._

"Maka?" I look up to see Soul. Ever since I Maka-CHOPPED Black*star the other day he has been acting strange. Of course he did ask me why I had been acting so distant that night, but, when I told him that nothing was wrong, he blew up and accused me of lying.

"Yeah?" That was the only thing to exit my mouth

"Sooooooo….." He sat down next to me, but looked in the direction of Liz. _Blah! Sometime I can really HATE Liz. She's still my friend though. I can't hate her forever_, "What are you doing?" His voice snapped me back to reality.

"Um, I-Uh. Just...writing." I didn't want to give away too much info about the poem I was writing. Didn't want him to read it. It wasn't one of the poems about him, but still. It was...Private.

"What are you writing?"

"Just something."

"Something about what?"

"Feelings?"

"What kind of feeling?" His voice sounded nervous when he asked that question. Almost as if he already knew…

"About…. Bacon?" _Wow. Bacon, really? You are a horrible liar. _I thought to myself.

"Pfft! Yeah, right." Without warning, My unusually nosey weapon, Soul, grabbed my notebook and held it out of my reach. He read over the poem. My heart throbbed. I didn't want anyone to know I felt this way.

DEAD DEPRESSION

Sometimes I feel like like no one cares

Sometimes it's like no one is there

I'm crying and screaming

And hoping I'm dreaming

But i'm awake and this is real

I know that I'm blessed with a wonderful life

And I know I'm loved. Yeah, that's right

But I'm crying and screaming

And hoping I'm dreaming

But the truth is...No one's there

Sure I have friends

And a great family, but I can't help feeling alone

Everyone I know soon hates me

Everyone I love will go

That's just how the world treats me

That's just how the world sees me

Please, Please

I'm crying and screaming

Please let me be dreaming

World…

_Do you hate me…_

_Do you like me…_

_Do you hate me…_

"Maka…" Finally, he let me snatch it back after he read my most private of words, "You never told me you felt like no one was there. I'll always be there for you, Maka. I'll never leave you. You my meister." I said nothing. Fighting back the threatening tears.

"Wait. Hold on a second. Did you say a GREAT family. I thought you hated your father." He had heavy curiosity in his voice.

"I told you that i don't think of that stupid guy as my father. I was talking about my mom and… you. Of course you are my weapon and you have always been there for me." Maka closed her book and looked down at her feet in an embarrassed manner.

"You think of me as… family?" Now Soul seemed to be embarrassed. Of course after a few seconds he put his guard up and again made himself act cool.

"Well, yeah! You're like a…. brother…..to me." Maka didn't want to let him know that she loved him. It would be too embarrassing. He even already had a girlfriend.

"Oh...okay." For some reason he seemed to feel down when she said that. He got that strange, fluttering feeling in his chest again. Why did he feel this way around _HER _and not Liz. His _GIRLFRIEND. _It made absolutely no sense.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SOUL! IT IS YOUR TURN TO KICK! HAVE FUN TRYING TO BEAT YOU ALMIGHTY GOD!" Black*stars annoyance began to get on Soul's nerves.

"I'm **COMING!"** He ran back to the game and kicked the ball so hard and far that when Black*star went to go catch it the ball hit him in the face knocking him out cold.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki, being the sweet as pie girl she was ran, to her boyfriend's aid.


	5. The Look Change

(SOUL'S POV)

It was Monday. A good few weeks had passed since he found out that Maka loved him. He went back to his old self. It didn't really bug him much anymore. He was used to the awkwardness. Used to the fluttery feeling in his chest. He put on the headband and sweater he always wore. Some random jeans out of his closet. He sat on the floor for a few minutes before deciding on his shoes. Some cool black ones. Standing up, he stretched.

**KNOCK! KNOCKETY-KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!**

_Maka. That had to be Maka. She was the only one Childish enough, besides Patty, to knock in code. _

"I'm already up, Maka. I know what time it is. Breakfast is in the Freezer. You can warm it up. Come in if you need to. I'm dressed." This happened every morning for the last week or so. She always checked to see if he was awake by 6:29 every morning ever since he overslept. ONCE.

6 FREAKIN 29 AM! ALWAYS EXACTLY 6:29! NOT 6:30; 6…...29!

"Oh….Okay" Her cheery voice came from the other side of the door. _What's she so happy about? _He wondered. Did she know something that he didn't. Suddenly he thought of his attire as childish. He threw off the sweater and headband. He pulled on one of his brother's old, torn jackets that made him look way older than he was, and, not to mention, way hotter. After that he soon found a black headband in one of his older brothers hand me down bags, and checking himself in the mirror. A smile spread across his face.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the direction of the kitchen. The look on Maka's face when she saw me was priceless

(MAKA'S POV)

_Woah….. _My mind was just completely and totally blank. _Crap. Did I just say "woah" out loud? I sure hope not._

"Morning, Maka." _Even his voice is extra dreamy today…. _I blushed a little, but hoped he didn't notice.

"Uhhh…." _Say something!_

"What's the matter, book-worm" _And his insults are cute, too… What is this alternate universe?_

"N-nothing, S-S-Soul… Just….. Wow…."

"Wow, what? You think I look uncool? I'll go change." He turned to hurry back to his room while he still had enough time before they had to leave and go to school.

"No!" I yelled surprising myself. Soul turned to face me and before I could stop myself I was already half way through my sentence,"You look really-" I cut myself short before the words that would surely embarrass me slipped out of my mouth.

"I look really...? What? Bad?"

"No… G-good" just to be clear: I let those words come out instead of saying he looked hott. It was less embarrassing. Sorta.

"Think Liz'll like it?" A smile danced on his face. As much as she hated him and Liz Being together, she had to respect that Liz made him happy. Even if she had a crush on Soul, she had to move on.

"Yeah…" Maka mumbled

"Okay. Well, let's get going"

"Sure." I stood up and walked after Soul, locked the apartment door, and headed to the DWMA with a depressed feeling trying to worm its way into my heart. I refuse to let it in. Didn't want it. Didn't need it.


	6. The Cut

(SOUL'S POV)

_THE SNOWY HAIR_

_I love the look of white hair in the wind_

_The way it blows like snow _

_I know that my heart is torn _

_And his partnership can mend_

_I know he'll never go_

_One day he might find love _

_And with that I am okay _

_I know I'll never love my weapon_

_I know he'll see that truth_

_I hope he never learns to love me_

_I hope he never breaks his heart _

_over some stupid girl _

_Over some stupid not meant to be_

"This must have been before she loved me…" Soul mumbled to himself. He knew he shouldn't be reading her journal again. Knew that if she found out that she would never forgive him. One of the rules that she had made before they became partners was that he would never read her journal. NEVER EVER EVER. And he was now constantly breaking the rule. Soul didn't know what it was about her writing, but he just loved to read one poem after the other. She had an amazing gift. The next poem made his heart thump.

_MY BELOVED WEAPON_

_Today_

_Today _

_My heart throbbed as I realized the TRUTH_

_I was making the same mistake as my mother before_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_Oh, my white haired weapon._

_Oh, my crimson eyed boy_

_I don't want to believe the facts_

_Don't want this to be real_

_I have fallen in love with you_

_My heart throbs that you'll never love me back_

_My heart throbs at that_

_You'll just use me and lie_

_You'll make sure that my heart dies _

_You'll cheat_

_Cheat _

_Cheat_

_Cheat_

_You'll never just be okay with me_

_You will kill my love_

_You will be my father_

_You will turn into my stupid red haired father_

It was 4:00 AM now. Today was Saturday, so he didn't have to go to bed soon. Could just sleep all day.

"Soul?" Maka's sweet voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" Soul hid her journal under his bed with a bunch of other junk.

"C-can I come in? I...I had a nightmare." Soul's shock at her words was heavy in his mind

"Uh… Yeah. Yeah. Wanna talk about it or something. You can lay down in here if you want." Soul tried to be comforting and cool at the same time. _How did she ever Think that I could be like her father? I actually care and she knows that… Right? _

Maka slowly walked in and sat at the edge of his bed. Tears streamed down her face, and, on her right wrist, was a small, Self-inflicted cut

(MAKA'S POV)

Soul suddenly jumped up and onto Maka. He fumbled to get hold of her wrist, while pressing her down on the bed. His body was pressed against hers awkwardly. Soul turned her wrist around so he could see the cut.

"What's this?" he demanded

"It's n-nothing, Soul. Get off me!" Maka yelled a bit too quietly. Her face was flushed red and she was embarrassed out of her mind.

"Not until you tell me why you cut yourself!" Soul's outburst scared Maka. He never snapped on her like that unless she was being stupid. Was she being stupid?

"I- No one will ever love me… All my friends end up hating me… Everyone Always leaves me...I had a nightmare that you, The only person i trusted enough to be my weapon, left. You traded me in for someone older. Someone with more experience and… No pigtails…" Only then did the expression on Soul's face change.

"Someone...With no pigtails?" Soul's expression went from scary and demanding to amused. He slowly stood up, and… laughed. He laughed in loud, uneven huffs, "Are you serious, Maka. You are MY meister, and that will never change. I'll alway love you as family. You will always be family." Soul stood up and reached his hand down to pull me up, "Let's go get that cleaned up."

He seemed cooler than I thought he would be when he found out about the cut. Guiding me to the bathroom we shared. Soul sat me down on the pearly-white toilet, and got out the first-aid kit. As Soul cleaned and bandaged my wound, I felt happy for at least now.

"You'll never leave me, right?" My question hung in still air

"Never. Death couldn't even keep me from my meister…"


	7. Mission Alert

"Ah, good morning. Maka. Soul. Lord Death wants to see you in the death room." Professor Stein told them as they walked into the crescent moon class.

"For what?" Maka asked having rising curiosity

Professor Stein scratched his head, "I don't know, Maka. He didn't say."

"Right. Let's go, Maka." Soul said wanting to get this over with. Maka nodded and they walked to the Death Room together. When they entered, They saw Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Black*star, and Tsubaki.

"Ah! Maka! Soul! Come in! Have a seat! What's up?" Lord Death said in his goofy voice he always spoke in.

"Father? Why did you call us all in here?" Kid asked the question I couldn't quite get through my teeth.

"Right! About that." Lord Death cleared his throat and spoke in his normal scary voice that made everyone, even Kid, shudder, "I've discovered a group of kishen eggs being raised by Witches, just like Crona was."

"WHAT?!" Black*star yelled, "THOSE DANG KISHEN EGGS DARE TO TRY AND STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME, THEIR ALMIGHTY GOD?!" Lord Death reaper chopped the obnoxious Black*star.

"Right." Lord Death's vein was popping out of his head signalling he was annoyed or frustrated, "Now that that's over. I've chosen you 8 plus Ragnarok to take out the Kishin eggs and any witch to get in your way. Stein and spirit will be accompanying you guys!" He was speaking in his goofy voice again.

Just then, the one person in the entire world that Maka didn't ever want to even look at walked out of the shadows, Spirit, and walked to Death's side, "I'll inform Stein when his class is over." Spirit said trying to act cool for his little Maka. Spirit shot Maka the 'Im-the-coolest-father-ever' look, but just got ignored

"Oh come on, Maka!" Spirit complained running over to hug his daughter, "Isn't your papa the best?!" Inches before he could even place a finger on her, Soul put his blade in front of Maka to stop Spirit short while Maka MAKA-CHOPPED him. Soul looked at Maka, and Maka looked at Soul. They continued to look at each other before bursting out laughing in unison. Soul transformed his blade back into an arm. They continued laughing for a little bit while Spirit cried for his Maka to love him.

When the laughing finally stopped, and Spirit had run out of the Death Room crying, Lord Death continued, "Anywho! The Kishin Eggs are in Paris. You will be going in pairs. Soul and Maka are posing as a couple of tourists. Add a little romance, K? Make it believable. They go for Touring couples. Black*star and Tsubaki. You guys will be following Soul and Maka. Act as photographers. You will be brother and sister on this mission so NO KISSING!" Lord Death added that last part in a slightly louder voice than the one he used moments ago, "And finally, Kiddo will go with Patty and Liz."

"W-what about me, sir." Crona had been so quiet that Lord Death must have forgotten he was here. Ragnarock came out of Crona's back and said, "Yeah! What about us?! I'm starving!"

"Oh! Crona! I almost forgot-"Lord death began, but got cut off by Maka and Soul. They were again speaking in unison and it was starting to freak out even Lord Death

"You did forget."Their chuckles followed. It was really unusual for Soul to be acting this uncool around all of his friends, but he couldn't help it. They were talking at the same time . They were saying the same thing, too.

"-that you will be here at the DWMA under my watch the entire time. As you know, your soul is still slowly changing back into a pure soul. You are still technically a Kishin egg." **[QUICK A/N: YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME IF YOU GOT THE HINT IN THE PREVIOUS SENTENCE. AND I ASSURE YOU, SOMEONE** _**WILL**_ **DIE… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.]**

"Y-yes, sir" Crona said quietly He hated**[YES, CRONA IS INDEED A BOY IN THIS IF YOU HAVE YET TO NOTICE]** being a Kishin egg still. He wanted to just be accepted.

"All righty! go get packing! you leave at dinner!" Lord Death told the group. Everyone obeyed.

(AT THE HOUSE. MAKA AND SOUL)

"WHAT?! WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN LOVE! WAIT! KID?! YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR KID?! _REALLY?!_ OH! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL IS WRONG WITH THAT _ASYMMETRICAL _LOSER! YES! WHATEVER!"

Maka listened to the one sided argument. defying everything in her right mind she entered Soul's room. He was wearing some black skinny jeans that were obviously hand me downs from his brother. He had on a cute black headband and a white tee. The torn jacket he was wearing suit him well. A scarf she had never seen before was wrapped around his neck.

Soul was leaning over, his head down. With elbows on his knees and one hand hanging limply with nothing to do while the other hand had its forefinger and thumb holding the bridge of his nose. He was...crying?

"Soul…?" Maka spoke softly, not wanting to upset him. She spotted something a familiar shade of green under his bed and thought of where she had seen that green before.

"Maka? Have you ever had your heart broken into a million peices, and, if so, by who? I want to go find that jerk, kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again just for putting you through this much pain." His voice cracked as he spoke. When Soul looked up at her face, he had tear streaks down his face and misty, red eyes.

She ran over and hugged him knocking her journal out from under his bed without noticing, "Yeah" she said in almost a whisper

"By who?"

"Doesn't matter. We're going to be late finish getting packed." She stood up and turned to walked out of his room. Before Soul could do anything to stop her, Maka spotted her journal and instantly knew she had read it. Without her being with him to yank it back like at the park the other day.

"Y-you read my journal? I told you to never-" She fell to her knees. The only person she ever trusted with her life… betrayed her

(BACK AT THE DEATH ROOM W/ lORD DEATH AND CRONA)

"L-lord Death?"

"Yes, Crona?"

"Why did you say 8 of us plus Rag when Rag and I are s-staying here"

"Because, my dear son, you are the bait."

**A/N: DID HE JUST SAY SON?! WHA?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! HAHA. YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW HUH? WHY, YOU SAY? BECAUSE THAT MEANS THAT EITHEIR KID IS THE SON OF MEDUSA TOO, OR DEATH GAVE CRONA TO MEDUSA TO MAKE HIM INTO A KISHIN EGG! GOOD NEWS: LIZ BROKE UP W/SOUL. SOMA STUFF MIGHT BE COMING UP SOON NOW, HUH?**

**NOPE. PROBABLY NOT, BUT A BATTLE WILL. WHO WILL DIE? WHO WILL SERVIVE? FIND OUT YOURSELF! BWAHAHA! I'M EVIL, AREN'T I? ~EV OUT!**


	8. The Kiss

(NO ONES POV)

"Y-you read my journal? I told you to never-" Maka fell to her knees. _I trusted him with my life… and he… betrayed me… I loved him… and he lied… just like my father… he tricked me…_

"Maka… Please, let me explain." Soul sat on the floor next to Maka. _This situation is so UNCOOL,_ "I… I just- Maka…. Look at me, I can't talk to a single pigtail." She turned just a little bit, and looked at him.

"You broke my biggest rule, Soul. I told you that if you ever read that….That I was going to change partners…" Maka still had tears falling down her cheeks one after the other

"Maka, there's no way you would actually change partners. Didn't I tell you that you will always be my meister. That death couldn't even keep me away from you. Didn't you say I would always be family to you?" Soul's voice was deep and quiet. He was trying desperately to get her to come to her senses.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, SOUL! I CAN'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!" Maka yelled suddenly facing him. She had a stream of tears that made Soul want to cry as well, but cool guys don't cry. So he forced himself not to.

"Well, is there anything I can do to get you to trust me again?" Soul's voice came out in a painful whisper. He seemed to not be able to manage anything more.

"No, Soul…." Maka looked at him with a look of hurt in her eyes, "But you can tell how much you know. I need to know how much to hate you right now."

At first Soul couldn't speak, But then managed to say, "Y-you love me…" Now he couldn't even look at her. Maka's eyes went wide. She stared at him," I….It's okay, Maka. I….I'm cool with it. I do love you too, but just not in that way… You will always have a place in my hear-"

**SLAP!**

"SHUT UP!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs, "there's nothing you can do or say in this situation to make me change my mind! Soul, I officially hate yo-"

He didn't let her finish her anger driven statement. Instead, he, being the selfish person he was, pressed his lips to Maka's. _I know exactly just how wrong this is, and that if she found out that I only kissed her in order to get her to stay as my meister…. she would truly hate me forever. _

(BACK AT THE DEATH ROOM W/ CRONA AND DEATH)

"W-what do you mean, S-sir." Crona said quietly, not knowing how to deal with not knowing what he meant.

"I mean: Since you are a kishin egg you can go to Paris and secretly and draw out the other Kishin eggs to the group without being caught." Lord Death replied in his goofy voice and his foam hands forming a peace-sign.

"I-I'm not sure I can deal with that, Sir…" Crona looked worried, his eyes were huge with fear as they always were when he had something important to do.

"Crona, dear. I told you to call me dad when it was just you and me." Lord death said looking at his youngest son through the eye holes on his mask.

"But… I-I don't know how to deal with that…" Crona still had that crazed look in his eyes. Lord Death only sighed

(BACK W/SOUL AND MAKA. M'S POV)

My mind was on a total blank. _He…. Is...KISSING ME?! Wait! He's pulling back! No…_

He looked at me with those big, red eyes. Soul cleared his throat, " We should probably finish packing." At that he stood up and walked over to his bag and began stuffing the rest off his clothes

"Y-yeah…" My legs were flimsy and I couldn't get my head straight. _I just had my first kiss. And the person who gave it to me was the boy I love. Why was I mad at him again…? crap. I forgot… _

**A/N: SOMA LOVERS LOVE ME AND HATE ME NOW. LOVE ME BECAUSE: THEY KISSED; HATE ME BECAUSE: SOUL ONLY KISSED HER TO MAKE HER STAY HIS PARTNER; WHY? DOES HE LOVE HER? DOES HE NEED HER? IS HE UNDER A SPELL? PROBABLY NOT THE LAST THING… LOL XD… IS MAKA THE ONLY PERSON THAT HIS SOUL WILL ACCEPT? FIND OUT YOURSELF! BWAHAHAHA! **

**~EV OUT MY SMART PHONES**


	9. Welcome to Paris!

**(CHAPTER NINE)**

(AT PARIS)

The ride here was quiet. Black*star had fallen asleep. Everything was symmetrical on the train thanks to Lord Death's request, so Kid didn't freak out. In fact, he was silently awed. Didn't say a word. Tsubaki was snuggling with Black*star, so she soon fell asleep too. Liz and Patty were bugging other riders in a different cart because they had given us 'strange' looks, according to Liz. Crona wasn't there, sooooo…. I guess he was quiet? Maka was just reading a book, and Soul sat beside her with a hand around her shoulder. He simply hated to use her like this, but he had no choice. He didn't want to lose Maka. She was a great meister. He did love her, just not in the same way she loved him.

When they got to Paris Soul and Maka headed to their hotel room. It had TWO beds. They made sure of that so it wouldn't be awkward. Black*star and Tsubaki were having A LOT of trouble trying to be brother and sister in the most romantic city in the world. PARISSSSSSSSS….. It was so, so PERFECT. Kid, Liz, and Patty were staying to the shadows. Since Kid looked almost old enough, and Liz did too, Lord Death made Patty to pretend to be their adopted daughter.

Everything seemed right.

It was almost to quiet.

WAY to quiet…

Something had to be up.

(AT HOTEL: MAKA &amp; SOUL)

The beds were side by side just as they would be in any other hotel. The covers, pillows, carpets, and walls were all white.

"WOW!" Maka squealed. She seemed to be enjoying herself too much. It made Soul feel even worse. He didn't like her like that. At that very moment, Soul decided to do anything he could to fall in love with Maka. He made a mental list of her Pros and Cons.

_PROS: _

_SMART_

_BEAUTIFUL _

_FAST _

_STRONG_

_TOUGH_

_GOOD COOK_

_LOOKS GOOD IN A DRESS_

_ATTITUDE_

_CONS: _

_FLAT-CHESTED_

_BOOK-WORM_

_MAKA-CHOPS_

_ATTITUDE_

_NAGGS_

Wait…. was he already in love with her?

Yes!

Maybe?!

Nah…

There were definitely more Pros than Cons. That meant that he COULD fall in love with her. He could try, right? That could happen, right? Probably, right?

"Soul!" Maka had screamed for the hundredth time.

"Huh?! What?!" Soul looked around frantically for trouble.

"I asked you why you were staring at me?" She said again looking directly at Soul, who hadn't moved in over 20 minutes.

"Oh, Uh. Nothing, Maka. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are…" It was true. He technically did list that on the Pros side.

"Really?! Wow... " Maka's cheeks turned bright red as she looked down at the floor. Embarrassed.

"Yes, Maka, really." Soul mumbled. He took a step closer. It would hard to make himself fall in love, but he was determined. He placed his lips softly onto hers for the sake of Maka's feeling, for him to fall in love, and to draw the kishin eggs out. Who knew one had already snuck into the room with them? Who knew that she could keep her madness in check and only influence the people she wanted to? Who knew… she was going to try to take one of them for her own? Who knew… she might just succeed.

**A/N: WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK SHE IS GOING TO TRY TO TAKE? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STAY? WILL THEY GIVE INTO HER MADNESS? WILL SOUL LEARN TO LOVE MAKA? WILL THE KISHIN'S BE DEFEATED? WILL THEY THRIVE? WILL SOMEONE SURVIVE? WILL SOMEONE DIE?**

**SRY GUYS. I HAD MEANT TO UPDATE SOONER, BUT SCHOOL IS MEAN AND MY TEACHERS WANT ME TO DIE OF BOREDOM AND AN ATTACK OF THE HMWK AND A BRAIN SPASM AND A LACK OF COMPUTER TIME AND SMARTNESS AND GETTING UP EARLY AND GOING TO BED EARLY. ACTUALLY, THOSE LAST TWO ARE MY MOMMY'S FAULT. LOL. I CALLED HER MOMMY. XD. XD. XD. XD.**

**~EV OUT MY LITTLE SMARTPHONES! ;) *WINK***


	10. Sill's Madness!

_Everything was so beautiful and colorful. The sky. The grass. The dirt. The flowers. The trees. The animals and insects. _

_The Maka. My Maka. _

"_We love each other, right?" Maka voice even more beautiful than anything else. More beautiful than her pigtails, eyes, or curves. _

"_Yeah, Maka, We love each other." Soul replied. It was definitely cheesy, but he didn't care. Cools guys do anything for the girl they love. He stepped closer and closer until their lips grazed each other. They kissed for what seemed like eons,but were really just a long period of seconds. They stepped back and looked at each other. Love plastered on each others faces. Maka had the cutest smear of lip gloss on her face while Soul had now slightly messy, pink lips_

_Suddenly, Maka's mouth opened and screamed his name. His eyes flew open. _

"SOUL!" Maka was being held up by a female kishin egg. Soul could already feel the madness wavelengths. Maka was being held in a choke hold by the kishin egg's hair acting as fists.

Soul sprung into action. His left leg from the knee down turned into a blade. His signature black and red blade with a slight unusual glow. Soul lunged for the kishin egg and ran his blade surprisingly easily… or so he thought. _Her madness. _Turns out that he cut through thin air. Figures. He struck again. And again. And again.

"Come to me…" Her voice was soothing and Soul could feel her madness taking over. He tried to resist, but it was no use. He slowly walked over to her, "Good boy. Call me Sill…" She kept drifting off. her voice was almost too soothing.

"Soul!" Maka yelled to him from the ground.

"Kill Her." Sill commanded Soul with such certainty, she was sure that he would obey. The only reason she went for young couples was to get boy slaves. Soul wasn't really all that normal which made him all the more interesting to her. Soul grinned psychotically. He lunged to Maka with his arm as the blade. Soul barely grazed her stomach with the blade when he swung around and actually did cut Sill. Soul fell to the ground. She was so sure that he wouldn't disobey her that she had gotten careless. Even though it had taken everything out of Soul and that he was already on the verge of passing out, He staggered over to Maka and studied her.

"Are you-I'm so sorry. It was my job to protect you. I-I'm your weapon. I let you down. You got hurt-I… I really tried, but the madness was too strong. It was really hard and-" Soul got cut off by a small smile from Maka and a subtle lift of her hand.

"I'm fine, Soul. Really. It's just a small cut." Maka grabbed Soul wrist as she sat up, and guided his arm towards the soul, "At least you killed one."

After a moment, Soul stood up and pulled Maka to her feet.

"Can you help me clean up my cut? I've never been very good at nursing myself…" Maka looked down as she began regretting to ask that question.

Soul smiled warmly even though the insides of his body were threatening to pass out. He reached for the soul and said one simple word before he swallowed it whole ," Sure."

Maka smiled back.

**A/N:SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE AGAIN. MORE TORTUOUS SCHOOL AND LOT OF MORE HMWK. Y'ALL MAD AT ME NOW, HUH. SORTA/KINDA, RIGHT? SOUL WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER, BUT CAN HE? IS HE ALREADY IN LOVE WITH HER? IS THIS WHOLE WORLD SOME CRAZY DELUSION? *COUGH* NO *COUGH* WHO WILL DIE? WHO WILL SURVIVE? WHO WILL GET INJURED? WHICH SIDE WILL WIN? WHY WAS SOUL GLOWING WHEN HE TRANSFORMED HIS LEG INTO THE BLADE BEFORE HE TURNED TO SILL'S MADNESS? FIND OUT YOURSELF! BWAHAHA!**

**~EV OUT! C U L8ER MY LITTLE #SMART PHONES#**


	11. Kishin Detected

About a week has passed since the Soul Eater gang landed in Paris. They had just killed the strongest kishin egg with little effort. Man. theses things were weak as crap! All that was left was the witch. Just as they headed out to find the witch, a kishin wavelength was detected.

"Hold on, guys!" Maka suddenly yelled as the gang walked down the street ,"I feel a **kishin**. Not just an egg. We must've gotten careless and missed one." Soul didn't even look at the others, he just walked over and grabbed Maka by the shoulder. In that week they were in Paris, he had successfully fallen in love with her. He love everything about her. He even loved to get MAKA-CHOPPED now.

"Anything else, Maka? Is there anything else that we need to know?" Soul knew the look she got when she had something bothering her. He had memorized it.

"The witch… It's... dead. It just died. The kishin killed it…" Maka felt as if she was going to gag. They were positive- no. SHE was positive that all the kishin eggs were dead, but somehow one had somehow wiggled its way into the finished equation. She felt as if she had let everyone down.

"well, what are we still doing here? where is the kishin?" Kid somehow had kept his symmetrical calmness. It seemed as if nothing was bothering him, but really, on the inside, he was screaming bloody death.

"..."

"Makaaaaaa!" Patty whined, "Tell ussssss!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KEEPING A SECRET FROM YOUR GOD!" **[I DON'T EVEN THINK I HAVE TO TELL ANYONE WHO THAT IS BY NOW. LOL]**

"... The Eiffel Tower."

**A/N: OMG. IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS. WOW. JUST… WOW. I HATE MYSELF FOR MAKING IT SO SHOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRT! I APOLOGIZE. WOW. WHERE'S CRONA IN ALL THIS? DOES SOMEONE DIE? DOES SOMEONE LIVE? DOES SOMEONE GET SERIOUSLY INJURED? WHO IS EVIL? WHO IS GOOD? WHERE ARE STEIN AND SPIRIT? DIDN'T LORD DEATH SAY THAT THEY WERE GOING TO BE HELPING THE GANG IN PARIS? WHERE IS MAKA'S MOM? IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE MAKA HAS SEEN HER, HASN'T IT? **


	12. List Of The Dead

The kishin won, in a way. They beat us even though we gave everything we could. Of course we could've won if guess who wasn't the kishin we had to kill. You guessed right: Crona. Maka couldn't bring herself to kill Crona, and, after Kid found out he was his brother, he couldn't either. Patty had felt betrayed. She, crazy as she was, did love him. Yep: said **was**.

(FLASHBACK)

The gang was on the elevator heading to the Kishin that was apparently at the top. Soul had turned to Maka. For the first time in forever, she saw fear in his eyes.

"Maka… If we make it out of this alive… I know we just started dating and all, but… you know what, never mind it's stupid. I just have a bad feeling about this, is all."

"Soul, we're going to be fine. Trust me. No matter how this turns out, it'll be fine." Maka smiled, but it was obviously fake of course. Her pigtails still had dry blood tangled into her newly formed knots from the previous fight. Two fights in one night weren't going to be easy… even if the fight before was fairly effortless. Her emerald eyes shone with the same fear that was sketched into Soul's deep, red eyes.

"Promise me," Soul said in a deep voice totally ignoring the uncomfortable glances from his from his friends, "that if we make it out of this alive you'll marry me…" Tsubaki let out a small gasp as the rest of them just stared in amazement, "This whole experience made me see that if I lost you I would be nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero…"

Maka paused only from surprise before regaining awareness of the situation and nodded a yes while placing a kiss on his lips.

The elevator door opened and, standing on the edge, was a crazy little kishin they never wanted to see in this state. Crona.

Patty feel to her knees. Her refusal to fight against the man she loved ruled Kid out against fighting due to his symmetrical... *cough* issue… Black*star, Being crazily narcissistic as always, just smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Crona. HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME, YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD!" His shout echoed it's way to the kishin causing him to notice their presence.

"I… I can't fight him…" Maka said falling to her knees as she did when they had battled Stein all that time ago. The memory of that day played in her brain as she stared at Crona.

Just guess how that day would end…

(END FLASHBACK)

*-Soul pov-*

Right now I, Soul 'Eater' Evens, look down at my dead body.

*-Crona pov-*

I, Crona, look at my kishin soul just sitting there… uneaten.

*-Tsubaki pov-*

I, Tsubaki, watch my dying self on the operating table.

*-Kid pov-*

I, Death the Kid, Gaze at my asymmetrically dead body in self-hatred at the asymmetrically _nonsense. _I hated it every bit.

*-Maka pov-*

I, Maka Albarn, stare in sorrow at my battered self. Dying just moments before was no picnic.

*-no one pov-*

List of the dead: Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Crona.

Black*star survived, but nothing less than seriously injured. He lost the usage of his left arm from the shoulder blade down and his right eye completely. Also the company of the only people in this entire universe who he cared about. Watching the love of his life, not to mention only weapon who could ever probably resonate with his soul, Tsubaki, die made a single tear roll down his cheek. Black*star didn't bother to even wipe it away. Ever since then he never spook another word and never even claimed to surpass the gods again. I mean, what's a god without his goddess, right?

Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson were deep into comas. The last thing they remember was searing pain through their bodies. Boy, when they wake up they are going to wish they didn't…

*-Later(SoulXMaka's spirits)-*

"Soul?" Maka mumbled to her dead weapon. Of course she was dead, too.

"Yes, Maka" Soul said in regular volume.

"I told you either way the battle went it was going to be okay, and ,in a way, I was right."

"How so, M" He looked in her direction.

"We're still together. Now we'll never be separated…."

Soul smiled, "Marry me, my ghostly gal?" At that, they really did kiss forever. Until the end of time that is. In all honesty, it only felt like a few seconds to the two lovers…

**A/N: YES, I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME. I AM NOW CALLING THIS FANFIC COMPLETE. GO AHEAD, HATE ME MORE. THEY ENDED UP TOGETHER. I LITERALLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS. WHAT A SAP I AM. NO ATTENTION GRABING QUESTIONS THIS TIME. LOVE YA! LIKE, COMMENT, FOLLOW, AND REVEIW!**

**~EV OUT! C U L8ER MY LITTLE SMART PHONES!**

**PS:BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR A NEW FANFIC. I'LL START IT WHENEVER I GET THE CHANCE. PROBABLY ANOTHER SOMA. IDK. *SHRUGS* PEACE.**


End file.
